


【Des/Ezio】了却无痕

by Sarlydro



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarlydro/pseuds/Sarlydro
Summary: "不是要请画上的人物走下画框，而是要想象某人设法进入画中，身临其境。你觉得好笑，是吗？但我已经做过很多次了。我有幸参观了欧洲所有的艺术博物馆，从海牙到彼得堡，从伦敦到马德里。我要是发现了一幅我特别喜欢的画，就会直接站在它前面，集中我所有的意志力于一念：进入画中。当然了，那是一种怪异的感觉。我觉得像是早期传教士马上要走出他乘坐的小帆船，下到水面上一般。"——弗拉基米尔·纳博科夫：《威尼斯女郎》
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Maria Thorpe, Desmond Miles/Lucy Stillman, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Desmond Miles, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Caterina Sforza, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Cristina Vespucci, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Desmond Miles, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Sofia Sartor
Kudos: 3





	【Des/Ezio】了却无痕

**Author's Note:**

> -灵感和主要的梗来自纳博科夫的短篇《威尼斯女郎》；OOC不可避免，有为了剧情需要瞎编的情节，并不严谨（。）  
> -有Desmond/Lucy，初代夫妇，Ezio/Christina/Caterina/Sophia，和一丢丢茄面（我不管，茄面就是真的！！！），大概还有点血系组（我到底在写些啥什么都有的大杂烩……都怪挨揍女友太多了可恶

与其说他们是为了彻底挫败刺客兄弟会，不如说他们更像是陷入了对刺客们的过去的某种狂热。不过强烈的毁灭欲望也的确是狂热的一种可能结果，这样想来倒也没什么值得大惊小怪的了。戴斯蒙德在爱德华·诺顿的那部奇幻电影刚上映时曾和当时的女友去看过一次午夜场，那时候他比现在稍微年轻一些（现在他也不过25岁，称呼自己为“更年轻”颇有些古怪，却并非不准确），心里清楚自己的眼睛在黑漆漆的电影院可以一览无余地看清一切——这使得他在做着所有年轻男女多半都会有的小动作时有种仿佛洞悉一切的、些微的傲慢。音响和他们离得不近不远，戴斯蒙德贴着女友的耳朵说悄悄话，逗她笑，只有很少一部分注意力放在荧幕上。

他不关心爱德华·诺顿，不关心杰西卡·贝尔——但是屏幕在某一刻如同清晨时分被室友突然拉开窗帘的窗户似的陡然亮起，明黄色的光芒让人下意识想到道路信号灯的警告，使他曾一瞬间从那种傲慢中抽身，觉得羞赧。戴斯蒙德记得那一刻，模模糊糊的记忆里他多次回顾那朝向荧屏的一瞥倒影在他视网膜上的光影——Abstergo的机构设施并不是为了安居而设计的，它充斥着无数白噪音和仪器闪烁的指示灯光芒，而戴斯蒙德置身其中，陪伴着他在那时心不在焉、实际上也并无所寄托的一段恋情——他面前出现的是一条长长的走廊，仿佛一直要延伸至天国。狩猎的狂热所得来的鹿角丛生嶙峋，挂满长廊的每个角落，栩栩如生仿佛即将奔腾合拢的兽群，却也如同一条寂静的神道上青苔遍布的神像。

戴斯蒙德为此忍不住眯了眯眼睛，好像被这幅场景被刺痛了似的。他为这条刺眼的长廊压低了呼吸，目光逡巡，生怕叨扰，觉得每一个来自过去的幽灵都忽然自沉眠中回了神，正向他投来肃穆的凝视。

“戴斯蒙德！快点儿，别磨蹭了，Abstergo的人很快就会察觉不对了。”露西在前方催促他。但走入这条长廊就像是走入捕兽夹生锈的牙齿之间。荧幕里的利奥波德人夸耀无数高挂的鹿角，暗示他用以狩猎的猎枪，标榜他残酷的手指、冷酷的眼睛、优雅而嗜血的胃口……而如今这又是谁的夸耀？戴斯蒙德埋头匆匆从圣殿骑士的长廊中间走过，历代刺客导师的画像是左侧的牙齿，历代圣殿骑士大团长则占据右侧。拉希德丁·锡南和阿泰尔·伊本·拉阿哈德的眼睛随着他的步履移动，叫他难以忍受。

而后又是一个人，又是一张画，匆匆一瞥间，他刻意压低的视线看见画像下的铜质铭牌上写着——

荧幕的光芒陡然间又暗了下去，魔术师和他挚爱的女公爵执手奔入夜色里的森林，逃啊逃，逃啊逃，这对年轻男女的喘息声交织在那骇人心魄的黑暗里，腐烂的树叶与密生的苔藓无声无息地吞噬他们奔离的脚步。戴斯蒙德在黑暗中睁着眼睛，全神贯注、毫无睡意，见到艾吉奥·奥迪托雷坐上窗沿对他的女孩儿微笑，狐狸般滑下，滑入她的臂弯之间……

隔天他爬起来洗漱时在水管边上遇到了肖恩，没怎么过脑子便脱口而出问道：“那幅画真的是达·芬奇的真迹？”

肖恩叼着牙刷困倦地看了他一眼，慢条斯理地把牙刷拿出来，吐掉泡沫，端起口杯漱口。他仪式般地进行着这项活动，英国人，末了才慢条斯理地回答戴斯蒙德的问题。“卢浮宫那幅？不是，你没看过《达芬奇密码》吗？戴斯小可怜——不，你在说什么没头没脑的傻话？哪幅画？”

他看到镜子里的自己，忽然觉得陌生，觉得那道伤疤隐约泛起疼痛。幻痛罢了。“……Abstergo那里有一副艾吉奥的画像，”估计多半都是根据Animus里读取出来的信息画的，阿泰尔的年代哪里有透视画法？在那匆忙的一瞥里，戴斯蒙德觉得他们每个人看上去都干瘪而刻板。鹿角如果长期保存不当也会黄化，还会出现龟裂，甚至断裂。但是艾吉奥那一副不同。他记得画里的人老了，记得他身边黑色桌面上那一篮庸俗的葡萄与橄榄，背景是夜晚般的漆黑，一缕来自蜡烛的光芒将画中人的一侧脸庞照得如同蜂蜡般带着温暖的昏黄。

“露西告诉我说那是莱昂纳多·达·芬奇的真迹，我想你或许会知道些什么。”

肖恩从镜子里朝他投来审视的目光。“我很高兴你把我当做一个合格的百科全书，戴斯蒙德，不过出血效应建议你还是找露西商量比较好。”

“不是出血效应，”他干巴巴地说道，同时感到阿泰尔的手指捏在玛利亚·索普脖颈上柔软、温热的触觉，与克里斯蒂娜·维斯普奇的嘴唇在艾吉奥刚愈合不久的伤疤上逡巡——只是一个疑问罢了，如果你无法回答，那我的确也别无他法。“我只是好奇而已——所以，你不知道那是不是真迹？还是不知道这幅画的存在？”

肖恩容易上钩得很，戴斯蒙德看着他眯起的眼睛和稍微抬起的下巴想道，但他真的只是好奇——一个这样的疑问在他脑海中挥之不去，但也不怎么重要，戴斯蒙德并不是为了刨根问底才脱口而出。他耸了耸肩，做出满不在乎的模样，转身给自己挤上牙膏，往口杯里装水，漱口。过了一会儿，肖恩收拾起洗漱用品离开了，戴斯蒙德抬起头看到一双布满血丝的眼睛从镜子里回望着自己，觉得自己瘦了、憔悴了，而且充满迷惘。

当他做好准备再次躺上Animus的时候，瑞贝卡向他交代一成不变的注意事项的声音几乎在立刻就变得飘忽。难道阿泰尔不是一个刺客大师吗？难道他的技艺不是公认的娴熟和精准？那么为何他仍然每日重复同样的工作，排除对记忆的探索外，依旧让他依靠出血效应向艾吉奥学习？许多心理咨询师都会在同行处寻求压力的纾解，因为本质来说他们的工作要求他们接纳另一个人的人生——共情是一项危险的活动，尽管它也是正是人性最伟大的部分之一——那么直接体验另一人的人生又如何？

阿泰尔是何时与玛利亚·索普坠入爱河？他如何向她诉说爱语，俘获她的芳心？他的黎凡特祖先或许是因为离得太远，尚且显得单薄，但即便如此戴斯蒙德仍然难以摆脱那发自于血液内、疫病般强烈的共情。幻影。而艾吉奥与他走得更近、更近……几个人能够记起脐带拖曳在肚皮上的感觉？戴斯蒙德在某个一闪而过的念头里如此想道，觉得一丝新奇的火花好像因此点起，掠过黑暗的夜空。太蠢了，因为一条脐带，认真的？

但他知道——当艾吉奥对克里斯蒂娜怦然心动的那一刻，戴斯蒙德的心也随之发热，目不转睛——可他注视的分明只是虚无啊！是他眼睑后来自神经的电光一闪，是血液的回响。幻影。别小瞧回音，藏于洞穴深处的ECHO，哪怕它只不过鹦鹉学舌的模仿，只不过一个完整的传奇残留于岁月中的只言片语。露西提醒他，我们要从艾吉奥的记忆中寻找伊甸碎片的踪迹。瑞贝卡告诉他，Animus似乎还有另一个幽灵，有幽灵留下的谜语。

法医说他们是在与死者对话，没错，虽然他们更有大部分的精力都花在了给活人做伤情鉴定上。伤痕的深浅将决定法理上占据的地位，由此引发了奇异的事——分明大多数人都畏惧痛苦，却在拥有了痛苦之后宁愿它来时更加凶狠，以此便似乎能更得公义的青睐。不，我才是在和死者对话——戴斯蒙德困在16号的黑箱子里，投身在枯燥的拼图游戏与密码迷宫之间——他们都死了，16号尚且留下了血，艾吉奥与阿泰尔却早已消逝于风。他理应听不见的，他们是不存在的人，就像是拿隐形墨水写的信笺。孩子们喜欢这样的游戏，把空白的信纸浸入显影液中，它的内容其实不重要，一番折腾与游戏后哪怕只得到一首早就烂大街的十四行诗也值得：

_对天生的尤物我们要求蕃盛，_

_以便美的玫瑰永远不会枯死，_

_但开透的花朵既要及时凋零，_

_就应把记忆交给娇嫩的后嗣；_

——对了，狂热。猎人哪里是对鹿肉的滋味情有独钟呢？圣殿骑士哪里是对两个老古董刺客的面孔如痴如醉呢？

但是说不定——毕竟那可是达·芬奇的画作。今年《蒙娜丽莎》的估价估计又已经翻了一倍。露西后来告诉他了一点儿她也是道听途说来的轶闻，说那幅画大部分是被重新修补的，虽然最初的手笔的确是出自这位文艺复兴大师之手，虽然画中的人据称的确是艾吉奥·奥迪托雷本人……但年代检测的结果显示它成稿的时候达·芬奇理应并未和艾吉奥身处一处。

谁知道呢，毕竟艾吉奥是一个并不存于历史中的人呀，他理应无处不在，从他诞生之后到他逝去之前，他可以去世上任何一个地方，他可以拥有任何一种记忆。况且，戴斯蒙德再一次情不自禁生出那种不易自觉的傲慢，想道，就算他们天各一方又如何？莱昂纳多怎么会不知道该怎么去描摹艾吉奥？留下痕迹大概是所有生命最为原始的一种本能罢——阿泰尔在手稿中留下自己的思想、姓名和玛利亚的画像，莱昂纳多在某一天突然因为同样的本能而留下了艾吉奥的画像也说不准。圣殿骑士在空白的信纸上读到了一首早已尘封的诗。他们在竞相比拼谁能够第一个抵达迷宫中心，最终也的确领先一步喜气洋洋、满面红光地走进了那间四四方方、标记着祝贺之词的房间。

但是早已有人先至。艾吉奥不是幻影，他在画像里留下了痕迹，他曾经存在，风无法吹散，水无法消磨。那又如何？那条长廊的主人嗤笑，把这道痕迹和其他鹿角挂在一处，退开一步凝视它因岁月而蒙尘的色彩，凝视它那单薄、静止的画面。哪怕它存在，哪怕他们存在，都曾活过，都曾爱过，但除我以外，还有谁曾知晓，谁会动容？

游戏结束了，艾吉奥走进西斯廷大教堂的密室——是的，游戏结束了，接下来只有独角戏，只有重重幕布后孤独的黑暗。

“戴斯蒙德。”密涅瓦说，直视他，凝视他。一瞬间里，戴斯蒙德察觉自己也身处画中，只因他走得太深、着迷得太久……他沉在艾吉奥的画像深处，与他同处一处，胶合一处。现实已经与他别离了，戴斯蒙德再也不可能具有第二种人生，不可能再与露西、与瑞贝卡、与肖恩停留在相同的岁月里，哪怕他们告诉他——你诞生伊始便是为了走进这副画中，便是为了凝固在此刻。

而后，艾吉奥的眼睛看向他。他是这副模样吗？达·芬奇的画像是如此描绘他的吗？戴斯蒙德的那一瞥太过匆忙，使他头脑中只有模糊的幻影。又或许是后世那些为他增补这幅单调、未完画像的学徒偷了懒，傲慢地画蛇添足了不必要的细节——“戴斯蒙德”也是个幻影罢了，艾吉奥哪里抓得住他？看得清他？他说：“戴斯蒙德？”，满腹狐疑，“你在和谁说话？这里只有我一个人。”

不，不。我就在你身边，我一直都在，从你出生——或许还将延续到死去。这是不公的窥视，被一种未知、尚不存在的意识注视着一切，而且这“一切”中的每时每分每秒对你都是崭新的、充满一切可能、一切美好的憧憬，我却知道不是——可我又是真的知道吗？Animus只是一场模拟，他本质上依旧离得遥远，无法看见阿泰尔在梦中曾埋藏过的每一个细小的梦想，无法看见艾吉奥在每一次远行时胸膛中曾充斥的不舍。我真的在托斯卡纳的平原上见过一朵八百年前的野玫瑰开放吗？我真的在黎凡特的山野中见过一只千年前从马前跑过的野兔吗？

阿泰尔或许从未那样急切地亲吻玛利亚的双唇，艾吉奥或许从未将那波提切利青睐万分的女孩儿拥入怀抱……

“不！等等……谁是戴斯蒙德？我不明白……我还有好多疑问。”他哀求，质问一道幻影。戴斯蒙德仿佛做着梦中之梦，除却枕籍于车流穿行的轨道，否则无法醒来。

是啊，幻想，模拟，哪怕艾吉奥那双困惑的眼睛正看着他，嘴唇开合着呐喊，声音振动，几近痛呼——多奇妙，哪怕他其实并不知道，并未看见，但他的视线的确落在了戴斯蒙德的面孔上，就好像知道这个名字是个身高与他相仿、正站在他身边一同倾听的不可视之人。就像孩子们童年时的幻影朋友——艾吉奥的幻影朋友来得太晚了，如今他已经比戴斯蒙德年长太多，他的人生浓缩在几天几夜的基因记忆模拟中，写入戴斯蒙德的人生，使他得以拥有，得以学习……

而后，露西的手穿过了幻影将他拉起，给了他一把袖剑。

“戴斯蒙德！”她喊他，手指捏在他的肩膀上，散发着暖暖的体温。我们去梦里是为了逃离现实，逃离了之后终归是为了回归现实，如若把梦当做现实，难道还要哪一天再逃入更深的梦里？而模拟……那是艾吉奥的袖剑——又是圣殿骑士的收藏吗？后来在车上时，戴斯蒙德在某个间隙的时刻问道。哦，是的，你知道他们——是的，我知道，我穿过那条长廊。

艾吉奥比他年纪还小的时候比戴斯蒙德更加幼稚和冲动，他在街头和其他少年一起互相追打，嬉笑怒骂，戴斯蒙德在心头想着他体态的优势和动作的不标准——不，你该这样攀爬，这样出拳，这样出击。他想，然而不能言语，无法触摸——现在，他和艾吉奥“同步”了，露西这样说，“出血效应能够让你在短时间学会这些刺客大师的技巧与经验。”不，是他来到了我身边，你听见密涅瓦怎么说了对吗？“我通过你与他说话，你是先知，你确定了他的位置……”是的，是的，我在这里！哪怕艾吉奥无法听见戴斯蒙德，戴斯蒙德也无法听见艾吉奥——但我与你相连。

或许自艾吉奥的生命伊始，他便也是为了走入那副画中，使我凝视。

“我找到你的白莲达了，戴斯蒙德。”肖恩躺在没有通电的Animus上盯着走来走去活动手脚的戴斯蒙德冷不丁说道。先前他神秘兮兮地端着笔记本去和瑞贝卡打商量，想要试试能不能让他也用Animus和自己的北欧先祖“交流交流”，被瑞贝卡严辞拒绝后便趁着对方和露西出门采购，大喇喇地临时享受起来“躺在这里整天发呆的工作”。

“什么？”戴斯蒙德心不在焉地应了一声，他来回走过那几个刺客先祖的雕像，心里某一部分感觉奥迪托雷的地下圣堂和圣殿骑士的画像长廊有着相似的意味——他们说的可是“万事皆允，无物为真”呢，但是这里的阿泰尔、阿蒙内特……还有他又记不清名字了的几个刺客雕像就像是西奈山下的金牛犊。他幻想阿泰尔怀抱一块儿刻字泥板从马西亚夫的山坡上走下，见到一群大大小小的奥迪托雷正树起他的大理石雕像顶礼膜拜，甜甜地喊“导师！”……

唔，阿泰尔估计不会愤而摔下石板，扬言要把他们全砍了，他估计还挺飘。

他回过头时，发现肖恩正从躺椅上懒洋洋地伸出一条手臂在笔记本上敲敲打打。“《白莲达》？你没看过吗，算了，那时候你估计毛都没长齐——别那样看着我，不是你要问我那是不是达·芬奇的真迹？那副让你死里逃生也念念不忘的画，喏——”他说，撅起嘴冲戴斯蒙德努了努，朝向戴斯蒙德身后的电脑。

“我还以为你找不到它就准备这样一声不吭地抛之脑后呢。”他的邮箱传来了信件投入的提示音，戴斯蒙德敲了敲键盘，开玩笑道。

“省省吧，我是个历史学家，你是对这几个字的哪部分有误解？这意味着我做的是科学而不是对任何野史听风就是雨——”

“但是看来它并不是什么野史。”戴斯蒙德看着屏幕上的资料，心想，圣殿骑士也从来不屑于野史，不过大概很喜闻乐见那些听信他们放出的烟雾弹“野史”（或者叫“正史”也没错）的家伙为之绞尽脑汁，“它的确是莱昂纳多的真迹，只不过只有半身像的部分，其余的大部分，包括静物和背景都是后人补加的，因此‘整体的光影有明显的不协调和显而易见的错误……’”他轻声念道。

“哦，现在你满意了。”肖恩在他身后说道，“省省吧，你高兴什么，就算那是达·芬奇真迹，圣殿骑士显然也既不准备和其他人分享，也不打算把这个‘消息’公之于众——你知道他们最近在开发游戏吗？说不定过不久你就能在PlayStaion上再体验一遍艾吉奥的人生了。”

狂热，哦，一定是狂热——若不然，他们为何不将这些尘封的死敌彻底杀死？戴斯蒙德失笑。肖恩也说过类似的话，一样东西只有完全失去变化后才会真正死去——画像哪里会死去，无生命的油彩里一切都光鲜亮丽、栩栩如生……每一双凝视、逡巡的眼睛都将令他再活一次，不止在我的血里，不止在历史那咆哮喧嚣的风中。

“真的？”他问。

“真的……吧，总之有这样的消息，不过这么一说恐怕刺客兄弟会会成为‘众所周知’的反派角色了。”肖恩在Animus上摊了摊手。

“据我所知，反派角色通常都比主角人气高多了。”

“这么一说……或许Abstergo会把自己做成反派？”

戴斯蒙德耸了耸肩：“如此一来，他们完全可以直接从Animus里照抄，都不用什么艺术加工。”

“听起来对游戏开发商来说相当诱人。你觉得他们会做谁的游戏？”肖恩的手隔空从那一排雕像前滑过。他们的痕迹如此鲜活。

他们会如何讲述艾吉奥的故事？我一直和他在一起，从诞生伊始——如今的艾吉奥已经过了知天命之年，他疲惫眩晕地倒进一堆发潮的稻草中，面对月亮说：“我爱你。”我爱你，卡特琳娜。但你得不到她，她也得不到你——戴斯蒙德想去找肖恩要艾吉奥的生平再看一遍，但他忽然觉得朦胧的记忆也很好，反正Animus里一切都会变得清晰得过分，如同他就在艾吉奥的皮囊中一同生活，他们会遇见最终的那个人……朦胧的东西就像隔着清晨的薄雾看风景，偶然的一缕清风会让色彩与轮廓都变得清晰起来，你虽然明白自己和这一切——和真实的世界依旧隔着层纱幕，却会告诉自己我已经又接近了一点儿真相，我已经又滑近了一点儿现实……

在那朦胧而影影绰绰的记忆里，血液的幻影里，戴斯蒙德见着艾吉奥走在他前方，如同一只时间之海中缓慢漂浮的水母——一个幽灵，一个因为戴斯蒙德而存在的幽灵，他头脑的幻觉。出血效应——他在圣堂的入口处留下一个记号，停在原处看着它，目光也同样湮没在朦胧之中。幽灵自雾中而来，片刻后也随之离去，消弭于其中……

是给我的。戴斯蒙德心想，他留下1419，1420，1421，给我的，他知道。艾吉奥留给戴斯蒙德。

“谁知道，或许会是阿泰尔？他那个年代的圣殿骑士现在都还有一大堆粉丝呢。”他说，看着那个个头最大的雕像，心里想着艾吉奥打开密道让蒙特里久尼的居民从此撤离时曾对它说：“感谢你的庇护，阿泰尔。”

这下他才要惊得摔下石板呢。你这个有求必应的金牛犊，戴斯蒙德忍不住笑了起来，忽略肖恩漫不经心提醒他别又被瑞贝卡逮着“种族主义”了的声音。

日有所思，夜有所梦，朴素的道理，更何况这一回一切都不再朦胧。戴斯蒙德应该在那时遮住自己的眼睛，或者滑动鼠标的滚轮快速掠过那段内容，但他太过于好奇——又或者太过于不确定……他停在邮件页面上看着那幅画，BMP格式，十分考验他们并不那么宽裕的私拉网线带宽。暂时忘记这是莱昂纳多为艾吉奥作的，毕竟，也只有面孔不是吗？或许他实在无法进行下去，他好多工作都进行不下去，只得半途而废。莱昂纳多总容易三心二意，而且这幅画按时间来说，刚开始创作没过多久，他多半就已经去了米兰……一副相当不错的油画。戴斯蒙德凝视它，在梦中回忆它，在相当漫长的沉默后才想起来自己压根不懂什么油画鉴赏的知识。如此想来，偶尔他在朦胧的记忆间隙会见到艾吉奥也在空白纸卷上涂涂画画，有时是他的目标的肖像，配合只言片语的笔记，有些是地点的素描……有时是他记忆里的幻影。艾吉奥一遍又一遍地描绘密涅瓦，他不曾忘记——也不曾忘记DESMOND。

文艺复兴人，他想，在梦里摸了摸自己的鼻子，觉得腼腆而尴尬，充满对自作多情的自嘲。他站在熟悉的长廊中看着这幅画，像是有一束阳光独独从窗外投入，只照在他们身上；像是有一团晦暗而不假辞令的黑暗吞噬了一切，独独将他们留下。地毯是红色的，金色画框下的铜质铭牌上写着“ **艾吉奥·奥迪托雷·达·佛罗伦萨，1459~1524** ”。他的痕迹如此鲜明。戴斯蒙德看着，端详，幻影与梦，似乎别无差异——在西斯廷大教堂的密室深处，密涅瓦像是砂砾般随风而逝，艾吉奥惶恐而急切地伸出手去兜篓那流光，问她：“戴斯蒙德是谁？”

是我，我离末日如此之近。一切在我。这真的很古怪，而且充满无助的伤感——世界的一切命运竟然在我！

画中是惯常的半身像，艾吉奥站在一帘猩红色的幕布前，包围着他的黑暗被那红色衬得又暖又庄严。他身上是一件样式华丽的衬衣，艾吉奥惯常的穿着，外衬着一件带着银色枝蔓花纹的深绿色短马甲，很像年轻时的打扮，却不太一样——因为他老了啊，他有了白发，那双银色的眼睛只温和地睁着，不再跃动；画中人蓄着胡须，从衬衣的花边袖口伸出的是一双青筋突起，带着些微皱纹的、苍白的手。莱昂纳多是否真如人们所说一般如此满意于《蒙娜丽莎》的那只手呢？幼白的，藕节似的手啊。但至少这幅画里的艾吉奥只有一双斑驳而粗糙的手——又或者这双手其实也是后人补加的，毕竟档案上说莱昂纳多主要只完成了面部和上半身……戴斯蒙德的左手忽然抽动了一下，似乎是要弹出袖剑。艾吉奥的那把袖剑就放在他枕边。疼痛的仪式，谢天谢地现代人早就不来这一套了。但这幅画里的艾吉奥的手上也不再有戒痕。这个细节的发现如同具现化的灵光一闪，猛地击中了他，却也并不沉重和尖锐，只好像是玩闹般的亲昵的一推……戴斯蒙德注视着那根光洁无痕的手指，忽然觉得恍惚，脚下的地毯仿佛在慢慢消融，化为陷住他双脚的泥潭……他挣扎了一下，两下，闭上眼睛别过头去，而后陡然醒来——对了，他的清晨来了，他的手指抽搐，提醒他需要醒来。

艾吉奥在画像上是笑着的吗？他想，看着头顶圣堂脏兮兮的、斑驳破败的天顶发呆。记忆重新变得模糊——走得真快——清晨时分总是雾气朦胧的，每当艾吉奥从他位于阁楼的藏身处向外眺望，他也只看得见笼罩在灰蓝色雾气中的城池。但是莱昂纳多总不会让他苦着脸，拉着面孔，嘴角和眉毛都紧绷得像是要立马扑出画布来将驻足的圣殿骑士送上路。这位以长于描绘动态与神情闻名的画家会这样描绘：他似笑非笑，好像亲切，却又疏离，似乎严肃，却也惬意——罗马的刺客导师放松地靠在一张简陋的圆形矮桌旁，不介意篮子里因为放置过久已经开始隐隐散发出发酵的酸味的葡萄与橄榄，向他的挚友投去温和的一瞥。戴斯蒙德不会看见这样“无关紧要”的基因记忆，但他如此笃信，觉得它如此珍贵，比起先知的信息转达、圣殿骑士的刺杀、罗马的解放、伊甸碎片的夺取更能代表艾吉奥·奥迪托雷，更像是那个生活在八百年前的意大利人。

莱昂纳多是为此而留下画像的，他笃定地想，是为了不在他身边，又已经身在一场冒险与斗争的艾吉奥而提起了画笔。戴斯蒙德打了个哈欠，揉了揉眼睛，终于觉得自己已经彻底清醒，他爬起来看向四周，雕像还好好地矗立于原地，肖恩站在打开的小冰箱前捻着自己那撮山羊胡像个古希腊哲学家一样沉思着，瑞贝卡叼着牙刷正在逐一查看屏幕上跑了一夜的数据结果。

“早上好，戴斯蒙德，”露西的声音从他身后某处传来，左右走动，“你要鸡肉的还是火腿的？”

“鸡肉，谢谢。”他说，咂咂嘴，去摸自己的洗漱用品。隔了一小会儿他听到露西打开小微波炉加热三明治的声音，于是偷偷掀起还有点儿浮肿的眼皮去看她。

艾吉奥的幽灵在这里，阿泰尔的象征在这里，戴斯蒙德想，想问他们是否也看见了自己的未来，看见一段早已被确知，已经结束的人生——哪怕此时此刻我的每时每分每秒对我而言都是崭新的、充满一切可能、一切美好的憧憬……你们又觉得如何？艾吉奥停在圣堂门口，面对自己留下的记号时在想什么？告诉我，说吧，哪怕我听不见，哪怕无论如何，我都将对未来一无所知。

“理论来说，圣殿骑士是人道主义的，至少他们认为自己是，”戴斯蒙德躺在礁石上，赛博礁石，虚无。头顶的天空也是虚无，包围孤岛的海潮也是虚无，那道拔地而起的门也……

“你想说什么？”克莱在另一块礁石上躺着，摊开四肢如同晒着日光浴，还要保证两面均匀。

他们对你肯定不是人道主义的，对我也不是，戴斯蒙德心里清楚，却接着说下去：“我在想，如果他们后来一步看到露西的尸体，会不会给她收殓，通知她家人组织葬礼。毕竟说起来她还是个Abstergo老员工，抚恤金？”

克莱露出有点儿受惊的表情看向他，16号脑子早就不对劲了，而且在这地方熟门熟路过得像个土地公，能让他露出这副神情可不容易。

“你的朋友不是说，她已经下葬了？大概应该是自己人组织的吧，小型葬礼……”他顿了顿，别回头去继续让赛博日光给自己均匀上色，“哦，他们总不会把她孤零零丢在那儿。”

会吗？他咽着这句话没说，戴斯蒙德知道。

会吗？戴斯蒙德也这么想。过了一会儿，他选择了继续坦白，“好吧，我只是想，如果他们走的时候是带着我们一起——她应该会和我躺在一起，毕竟我们去的时候也没带尸体袋，而且那辆车空间不大……我想，我们会躺在一起。”

既然如此，我为什么会想要留她孤零零地在那里呢？戴斯蒙德眨了眨眼睛，寻思这鬼地方估计也不会下雨。他琢磨自己，想到他们躺在一起，挤在狭窄闷热的车厢里，露西冷冰冰的，已经死去，而他鲜活火热，却也摆出了一副死亡似的、绵软的假寐模样。

至于背叛的那部分，戴斯蒙德心想，我离经叛道惯了，老实说一点儿都不在乎——是吗？他又眨了眨眼睛，不自在地看了一眼克莱，看在他之前住在那个房间里的16号，想起那里面遍布墙壁的血迹……克莱一定知道露西就是露西·斯提尔曼，但他什么都没说，甚至笑容都没垮一下。

他疯了，你知道的。戴斯蒙德心想，我也疯了，因而我们才沦落一处，在这里晒着不存在的虚无日光浴。

某一瞬间，戴斯蒙德在对那间颠簸的、狭窄车厢的想象里看到自己坐起身来，将露西冰冷的尸体揽入怀中，让她的头颅靠在臂弯上，看着她苍白的脖颈被夕阳照成鲜血般的赤红——她和韦迪克一样手染鲜血，每一个人的，克莱的。她像是披着一件鲜血之衣死去了，你们这群不见血的杀人犯哩，怎么明白？杀过人后，那涂抹肌肤的血液都会变成发黑的细壳——他垂着头，不情愿地、沉默而木讷地，然而一股充沛的情感突然冒了出来，简直毫无缘由！艾吉奥也这样拥着克里斯蒂娜，她如同铅粉般惨白……

就这样吧，戴斯蒙德朦胧而烦躁地想，忽地回忆起自己好久好久以前的怪念头，他曾觉得艾吉奥理应无处不在，随心所欲哪儿都能去——而现在或许他就在这儿，所以我才没来由地冒出了他的情感，他的恸哭——戴斯蒙德闭上眼睛不想去看那片乏味的赛博老天了，他举起手，直直伸着，脑子里胡乱想着克莱已经死去许久，可仍然在Animus里活着，那或许艾吉奥也活着！阿泰尔也活着！16号警告他一定要寻找到自己记忆的核心，认清自我，否则就要被先祖的人格吞噬，或者左右摇摆，终归寂灭。

然而，艾吉奥的人格和阿泰尔的人格又哪里可怕了呢？他们难道不是一直活在戴斯蒙德的鲜血里，不是一直是与他命运相随的幽灵？现在他伸着手，指望他们——随便谁，哪个人格，哪个幽灵轻轻碰一碰他的指尖，告诉他他并非孤身一人。

天，你以为你是什么海伦·凯勒在世？戴斯蒙德小公主，会有只小鸟看到地上支楞起一只手就停上去让你感觉到世界的爱与温柔？

“闭嘴，肖恩……”戴斯蒙德嘟嘟囔囔地说。

“什么？”克莱动了动脑袋冲他说道。

对啦，肖恩不在这儿。但《假如给我三天光明》他肯定知道，他都知道《白莲达》，戴斯蒙德觉得那就是他会说的话，带着一点点亲切尖刺的嘲讽——这感觉起来好真实，戴斯蒙德不情不愿地睁开眼睛，如果天空上能够掠过一只海鸥该多好？从前他倒是讨厌这种聒噪又不怕人的大鸟，现在也讨厌。那么阿泰尔会说什么，艾吉奥会说什么？我只知道他会叫我名字，“戴斯蒙德，”，然后呢？

戴斯蒙德开始泛起困倦，恍惚的感觉自内而外蔓延，他歪歪头瞥见了那道门的光——就在恍惚里，他反应过来时依旧在恍惚里。戴斯蒙德翻下礁石往门走去，克莱在他身后默默地看着他，而后在他抵达门前时“噼啪”一声像只家养小精灵似的出现了。

“看来你做好准备了？”他问。

“其实没什么头绪。”戴斯蒙德回答，终于搞清楚是什么让他行动起来，如同本能般推着他前进——“戴斯蒙德是谁？”艾吉奥问，如此焦急，如此迷茫。

他进入记忆后才发现有什么变得不同了。或许改变这一切的是旅途和高山上的冬天，戴斯蒙德心想，短短几年时间里，艾吉奥似乎衰老得厉害，已经接近那幅画里的样子，甚至还要沧桑些——我看错了，那些不是白发，是落在他发间结成霜的雪粒。当这场旅行发生时，或许莱昂纳多正在遥远的故土，在已经空荡荡的、即将搬离的居所装订好画布，磨好炭笔，调好色彩……

一切都变了。戴斯蒙德伸手时冒出了点儿要把幽灵的手从他脑袋上穿过去的想法，他看到艾吉奥的手从阿泰尔的幽灵身上穿过去了——那只是幻觉罢了，是出血效应，你的鹰眼，哦，现在叫鹰之视觉了？一切都变得好快，就像是我经历了一次死亡时，你趁我沉在假寐里偷偷一个人离了家门。 _如果在林中， 你寻得至高无上的幸福，就回来教我修习。如果你只收获幻灭，那也回来，我们再一道祭奉诸神_ ——艾吉奥忽然变得如此急切，而戴斯蒙德想起自己并非真正的幽灵，他甚至在基因记忆中无法触及自己，他才是真正的虚无……一直以来，他从未主动探索，离开指引，他只是看，如同跟在艾吉奥身后的一只风筝。

而现在，艾吉奥带着这只风筝冲进了暴风雪中，还要疾行快跑着前进——那根丝线绷紧得如同杀人的利刃，记忆与情感奔涌如骤雨山洪，暴风雪刀片般卷动他，让戴斯蒙德颠簸不止、头晕目眩……对了，现在他变成了我——除却挖掘必要的信息，读取记忆的意义何在？让我再来模仿他的意义何在？艾吉奥想知道DESMOND。他察觉一种有形的命运已经降临，知晓自己已经成为一个“与众不同”的人，那让他怅然若失，见到让他怦然心动的女孩儿也犹豫地不敢上前，机缘巧合又听见她的名字时心头翻涌起如此酸涩而尖锐的欢喜——但一切都与我不同，像一只被排除在族群外孤独的鲸鱼，像一只游离于荒漠之中独自流淌的溪流，陪伴我的都逝去，没有一种停留……太矫情了，你都多大把年纪了呀？你已经开始变得焦急，我本来也理应焦急起来。

戴斯蒙德又一次想到那具会贴着他仍然温热的手臂的尸体，颠簸的旅途让她的发梢在闷热的空气里轻轻跳动，她的嘴唇依旧柔软，只不过冷得像是雪山上的岩石——艾吉奥就是喜欢红发的姑娘，戴斯蒙德肯定地想，那颜色像是新打磨好的铜丝，像是正在燃烧的炭火，如同赤狐的脊背。拒绝和沉默又有何用，我们谁不是总情不自禁？若她有一天抬起眸子看着你，向你讨要一朵白色郁金香，“要带着晨露那种呀”，你也一定会连夜奔着闪光的黎明而去，在露水消散之前为她采来，放在她的枕边。她的发丝铺散在羽毛枕头上的痕迹也使你觉得蕴藏着某种曼妙的暗语，使你着迷、目不转睛。

梦一层层包裹，戴斯蒙德追逐艾吉奥的幻影，艾吉奥追逐阿泰尔的幻影，像三只鼩鼱，接连咬着前方那一只的尾巴前进呢。道路上留着动物的体温，比沉寂百年的土地更热、更滚烫的温度，在幻影的视觉里闪闪发光。戴斯蒙德为这种联想而微笑，见到艾吉奥在沟渠遍布的山路上翻滚，苍白的风景流逝如同画笔拖曳出的长长笔画；见到阿泰尔在马背上恬静地一瞥并肩骑行的玛利亚，她知道，她微微垂下头轻笑一声，花白的发丝从头巾边缘蝴蝶般跃出，扇动翅膀，她还以甜蜜的注视；他还见到已经矗立了一千年，还将继续守望一千年的君士坦丁堡，决心尽情享受那金粉色的黄昏，青绿色的海湾；三只鼩鼱，不如说是三座轮回的城市，三道环形的水道——戴斯蒙德梦想自己真的坐起来，揽着露西沉甸甸的躯体低头亲吻她的额头，他要流泪，他们都流泪。他想念自己的肉体，尽管克莱口口声声说他现在指不定在哪个疯人院淌着口水当个傻子呢，但好歹傻子还能哭两声不是吗？若是威廉不准他做出这副狼狈的模样，对叛徒恋恋不舍、充满同情——他听见威廉的声音时也没觉得怎么亲切，父亲是一个模糊的影子，甚至在雾中深处从来都不舍得露出一点儿身形——他就说，艾吉奥也曾为他的玫瑰流泪，阿泰尔也曾为他的亡妻戚戚。

古怪的是，他在Animus里也做梦。“别傻了，”克莱打断他，摆出一副不想听他伤春感秋的模样，“你是进入了Animus的核心区域，那地方没有模拟，没有环境，仅有的只是原始数据。”

“原始数据？”

“你看到了什么？”

我做了一个梦。“什么都没有，只有我自己。”戴斯蒙德说。

在没有模拟的地方或许一切都只是现实，真正纯粹的现实，警醒他只是呆在一架机器里观望着别人的故事。Animus在别处无法区分他和艾吉奥，这说法就好像艾吉奥也是一架机器里虚无的数据，一个不仅仅是幽灵，还与16号、17号同等的未知——而在艾吉奥的冒险里，他也潜进伊甸圆盘的光芒里，无法区分自己与阿泰尔的实在。不是鼩鼱，只是一座十字的三道影子罢了，清晨时影子朝西，正午时分影子蜷缩在脚下，黄昏时影子朝东……一切的源头都只是一种永恒，当密涅瓦在她的非延玩具屋敲敲打打算出一个DESMOND的时候，便已经决定了它。就好像我不会在我的命运中活着一样，就好像阿泰尔不会在他的命运中沉浮颠沛一样，就好像艾吉奥不会因此好奇，自我怀疑生活的意义，他问：“戴斯蒙德是谁？”，后来确切地得知，在自己心灵中得知，戴斯蒙德是一个等待的人——他还该知道，我的等待是伴随他一生的追逐一同进行。愚蠢的模拟。

他做了一个梦，梦里戴斯蒙德又回到那条Abstergo机构里的长廊，现在想来这估计是韦迪克的长廊吧。或者实际上他从未离开，他一直在这里，逃离和东躲西藏才是梦境。可不是吗？戴斯蒙德的生命被一分为三，最初的一部分苦闷又枯燥，场景是农场终年不变的灰黄色天空和威廉比现在更年轻、更冷酷、更晦暗的脸庞；而后的场景是纽约，他满心得逞的快乐，漫不经心，带着些微的傲慢与深藏的怯懦，他和一个女孩儿在午夜场的电影院一起看《魔术师》，荧幕里长长的鹿角长廊惊醒他沉在无所寄托欲望与散漫里的心；最后一部分……一切都是Animus的模拟，追逐的不过相同之物，转眼之间，世界的命运就落到我身上啦！

有一次，他们给他说了4号的事情——韦迪克找到他，他找到刺客兄弟会，找到先知和先知的DESMOND——一切紧密相连，就仿佛画布上的每一撇鳞片般的颜料都相互仅仅依靠，彼此相融——现在他又在看着这幅画，艾吉奥垂目安静地看着他，一眨不眨、目不转睛。蜡烛的光芒在背景的黑暗中突入了一角斜切的昏黄，橄榄表面泛着古铜似的金属光泽，葡萄的深紫被一团团微小、凝滞的雾气包裹着。他生命中来自莱昂纳多的纪念与本能的那部分保存在其中，代表艾吉奥·奥迪托雷，也摆脱了他属于人的那部分沉沉于红尘的灵魂，他在画中好像不记得那一生中经历的所有痛苦，不再风尘仆仆，奔入马西亚夫尘封百年的黑色藏书室中，急切又悲伤寻觅疑问的解答。他了无痕迹的手指惬意的垂着，丝绸衬衣如同一层朦胧在烛光与岁月中的雾气将他的身形包裹、隐藏。

在梦里——戴斯蒙德设想他是否要与克莱讲述，但觉得他一定会嘲笑自己，因而选择了闭口不言——在梦里，他深呼吸，抖擞双脚和双手，拉直自己皱巴巴的卫衣与T恤，调整手臂上的袖剑。而后，他走入画中……

“戴斯蒙德，”艾吉奥在烛光中对他说，伸出手来欢迎他，如同与他相识已经有一生之久，“我们是谁？是谁将听取我们的故事，将我们的存在流传百年后世。”

想不到吧，是Animus，是一场机器里的模拟，一场幻梦。戴斯蒙德碰到了他温热的手指，嗅到葡萄微酸的果香，烛光在余光中不可捕捉的角落闪烁，照亮他们之间的阴影，他的心脏沸腾般鼓动，为了幻梦中的奇迹而充满孩童似的欢喜。

别沉迷得太深了，否则你们将会交混一处，彼此混沌，终归寂灭。但如果我一直只是我，戴斯蒙德停止在原处、不再变化，那我不就将彻底毁灭？戴斯蒙德向四周张望，毫不惊讶地发现这里也只是虚无中的一片孤岛，他的生活始终是一座座孤岛，如今好歹这片孤岛上有他血液的兄弟，有他知根知底的另一人，有一种与他重叠命运……如果有一天那些天体都发了疯，密涅瓦和朱诺不就是这么说的吗？白昼永恒，黑夜消失，迫近的太阳使得所有影子都归宗于独一。

这时候，他意识到画框外有人在看着他，看着他们，看着幽灵与幽灵，幻影与幻影。威廉·迈尔斯的手掌紧紧抓在画框边缘，眼睛被画中的烛光也照得闪闪发光，充满感情。

“这是个错误，天大的错误！你要选择这种错误的话——”若不然呢？我们把第二人也钉上十字如何？这个人类保存计划堡垒里，《全新新约》的作者可取人选可就只有肖恩了，你猜他会写出些什么鬼东西来？“只有用你的生命来承担。”

不。威廉对他说。

可他的血肉正在与画像相融，你知道的，我生来就是为了凝视他，就像艾吉奥生来就是为了停留在幻影中，在我走入时伸出双手。末日这事儿归根结底很好笑，今天是末日，昨天是末日将近，一周前是末日将近，一个月前是末日将近，一年前、十年前、一百年前、一千年前……就好像一个项目在兴致勃勃的策划初期就是为了哪天会轰轰烈烈地死亡，这听起来还相当壮烈是吧？可是一个小时前我依旧要为了口渴而喝水，要为了饥饿而进食。给我一个鸡肉三明治吧。反正末日将近，今天就是末日了，让我痛饮，让我暴食，直到肚肠和内脏都被挤压得流血，直到我为了这片刻的狂热而晕厥。

“走吧，没有时间了，”他伸手，朝向画框外，知道在那还将无限延伸的长廊中，在太阳还未将一切毁灭前，地球上的空气还是清新甜美的，有一朵野玫瑰在亚平宁的深山中开放，有一只野兔正从安塞里耶某处古老荒废的小径上惊慌地跳过。

戴斯蒙德玩笑似的说——反正一切都将与他无关了不是吗？——“末日就要来了，你们走吧，逃得越远越好，这里很危险。”那些狂热收藏者哪里不怕末日呢？但是等到冲击度过，海啸般的极光从星球之外掠过，如同一只海鸥从天空掠过，如同一道已经流逝而去的火花。他们还是会来的，这下我也是一只鹿角啦，是我们狂热历史的一部分，和他们在一起——我并不孤单。

我做了一场好可怕，好漫长的梦啊。戴斯蒙德心想，沉默不语，看着画框之前的一切重回寂静，只有他们身上的色彩鲜亮一如百年之前。

那副奥迪托雷的画像一定与戴斯蒙德自己很像吧，又或者戴斯蒙德自己一直与画像里的艾吉奥是相似的。现在他们恬静地坐在那张黑色的圆桌之畔，桌上是泛着古铜色光泽的熟橄榄与蒙着雾气的紫色酒葡萄，烛光照亮画中人的侧脸，泛着蜂蜡般温暖的昏黄。

这可是达·芬奇的真迹呢！现在，月光柔柔地照了进来，一切都变成了朦胧的灰蓝色。画像也阖上眼睛安睡。

**戴斯蒙德·迈尔斯，1987~2012。**

—THE END—

**Author's Note:**

> -心心念念了好久的DE终于摸了篇完整的，更新，什么更新，咕咕狸只会摸鱼（你闭嘴）
> 
> -注释：  
> 【1】诺顿的电影指2006上映的《魔术师》，大概也是讲的一个（表面看起来）魔术师和他的恋人都在魔术表演中消失，其实是一起私奔了的故事（dbq其实牛头不对马嘴我只是馋电影里王储那个挂满鹿角的长廊。这部b站有，感兴趣的小伙伴可以去找来看看~）；  
> 【2】文中引用的十四行诗为《莎士比亚十四行诗》的第一首；  
> 【3】《白莲达》是一部1989年上映的电影，讲述一个漫画家进入自己的漫画中冒险的故事，简称我画我女友（bu）；  
> 【4】文中另一段引用（加粗部分）引自黑塞的《悉达多》。


End file.
